tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Maricela Rodriguez
Maricela Rodriguez is the team leader of the Happy Sweet Mews. She is infused with the Frost's Arboreal Alligator Lizard. Appearance Human Maricela has knee-length straight black hair and light green eyes. She has tan skin tone. She wears a lime like green shirt with black collar and lime-like green a-little-over-the-knee pants with the bottom of them having a black stripe at the tip of them (very bottom) and black and white converse. Her Happy Restaurant uniform is pink, light pink and white. Her nightwear is a lime like green tank top with black strips and lime like green shorts with the out part being black and black string. Mew Mew When Maricela transforms her hair changes to light pink and into twin-tails and her eyes turn light pink as well and she sprouts a Frost's Arboreal Alligator Lizard tail. Her outfit is bright pink with light pink accents. She wears a sleeveless dress that crosses around the neck, it's short. Fingerless arm warmers, a thigh-high sock on her right leg only and over-the-knee boots. She wears a choker, arm garters and a leg garter on her left thigh. Her Mew Mark is a pink lizard foot print located on her right knee. Personality Maricela is a sweet, shy and caring young lady. She can never get mad at anyone or anything, she is always so sweet despite the situations. Maricela is shy to meeting new people at first but once she gets to know them she isn't shy at all. Caring as a sweet mother animal over her babies, always caring for others such as elders, children and animals and helping them out. She is a huge BL otome gamer, she loves to play BL (Boys Love) Otome Games as she is a huge yaoi lovers, loving boy x boy couples. Backstory Maricela Rodriguez is a 16-year-old girl with Frost's Arboreal Alligator Lizard, a type of lizard located in Guatemala her home place. Despite being born Spanish she can not speak Spanish at all and her DNA wasn't unlocked until she was 13 years old, which means she has been a Mew Mew for 3 years already, the oldest Mew Mew working at Happy Animal Restaurant. Unknown to her, her mother was also a Mew Mew with the same DNA so it was just passed down to her. Abilities Her weapon is Sno Ball Mallet. * Ribbon Sno Ball Bash - She jumps up and bashes the head of the opponent, making them dizzy or the ground, causing a small quake. Etymology Maricela is a combination of MARÍA and CELIA. Rodriguez means "son of RODRIGO" in Spanish. Sno Ball are cream-filled chocolate cakes covered with marshmallow frosting and coconut flakes. Trivia * Her Japanese Voice Actress is shared with Sakura Haruno from Naruto series. * Her English Voice Actress is shared with Miki Kurosaki from Digimon Data Squad. * The Frost's_arboreal_alligator_lizard is a species of lizards endemic to Central America. * She was excited to learn about there being more Mews. * Her Mew Mark located in her pictures are outdated. Gallery Mew Sno Ball - Mew Form.png|Mew Sno Ball Mew Sno Ball - Civillian.png|Maricela's Civillian Clothing Mew Sno Ball - Nightwear.png|Maricela's Nightwear Mew Sno Ball - Happy Restaurant Uniform.png|Maricela's Happy Restaurant Outfit Alligator-Lizard-Conjour-Conservation-Article.jpg|Frost's Arboreal Alligator Lizard Sno Ball.jpg|Sno Ball Navigation Category:Happy Sweet Mews Category:Members of Happy Sweet Mews Category:Happy Sweet Mews Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pink Mews Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Lizard Genes Category:Weapon Users: Hammer Category:Weapon Users: Earth Category:Princess Mew